The present invention relates to storing eggs and, more particularly, to an egg holder and stacking device.
An egg carton is a carton designed for carrying and transporting whole eggs. These cartons have a dimpled form in which each dimple accommodates an individual egg and isolates that egg from eggs in adjacent dimples. This structure helps protect eggs against stresses exerted during transportation and storage by absorbing a lot of shock and limiting the incidents of fracture to the fragile egg sheds. Egg cartons tend to take up a at of space within a refrigerator. Regardless of whether the carton has a dozen eggs or one egg within, the carton remains the same size and thereby continues to take up space within the refrigerator.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that allows for egg storage in different configurations that allow for a more efficient use of refrigerator space.